Now do you hear it?
by Just a She Wolf
Summary: Clove always walked through life not taking in the little things that could be important. That was until she was called into the hunger games and met Fire Girl, or Katniss Everdeen to others. Will she she keep walking through life not noticing the things that are important or will she take it in and listen to the people who are improtant.


**AN: Hunger Games Two shot. This is sort of a mixture of a bunch of idea's i had. I was going to write this for Victorious but this just Fit the Hunger Games better. This is sort of a cannon style in the sense that it follows what happened in the beginning and then it becomes different in the arena. I also haven't read the book in like 2 years so sorry if i get anything wrong. I Also wanted to make it clear that some of the scenes are similar but not exactly the same. **

**When I switch characters p.o.v that means a new day. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything :P**

Clove's P.o.v

"I VOLUNTEER." The girl on the screen shouts. The original girl is yelling and a guy comes to pick her up and leave the reaping. The tribute escort is clapping, congratulating the girl tribute of 12. She gets up on stage.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says for her name. I watch intently because its rare for people to volunteer for others in the lower districts. The camera switches to the crowd and they're all holding 3 fingers in the air. Cato snickers and shuts the tv off.

"I bet she's going to the first to die in the arena." I try to laugh but it comes out a bit bitter. I can't say I feel bad, it's the games and it happens, but something about her catches my attention. It's not pity, but something about her makes my stomach churn. I look back at Cato who's waiting for my response.

"Yeah, probably." I murmur not paying attention. The train comes to a slowing stop. I look out side and see a huge crowd of capital citizens cheering, clapping, and waving. Our tribute escort and mentor are in front of the train doors motioning us to follow behind. Cato and I line up beside each other and hold our heads high.

"Remember, Looks, Charm, and Humor." He says to me. Those are the ways im going to get sponsors. We both agreed we'd both go for looks and charm and have our third way be different. Although I didn't pay attention to what cato was saying i chose humor, even if my humor is a bit dark.

The train doors slide open and we're meet with the loud screaming of the crowd. Cato and I are waving to the citizens then are quickly rushed to into a small room. I sit on a metal bed like plate and wait for what seems like forever. Suddenly the door opens and a single, short, petite, blonde, woman with glasses comes through. She motions for me to stand so i do so. She quickly stalks around me like a predator. I shift as she comes back to being in front of me. She murmurs something as her eyes wander around my body. Her eyes finally meet mine and I cock an eyebrow.

"5 years stylist, Alodia Perthshire, 24, and a gladiator costume to represent the god of war. Did that answer all your questions?" She says walking around me again this time estimating my sizes. I stand there a bit dumbfounded. I open my mouth to respond then close it again. She stands in front of me again. She watches me for what im going to do next.

"Clove, 16, a bit sadistic, knives are fun, and gay." I say with a blank expression on my face. She looks up at me again and grins.

"I would have never guessed gay, but good to know." She says. She then flips around and pushes a button next to the door. The door opens and she exits. I motion to sit back down but am surprised when the door opens again and 2 women and 1 male enter the room and usher me out to a sort of washing place. I curse and they roughly take my close off and cleanse my body. When i think they're finished i feel something sticky on my leg and then its quickly pulled off followed by a sharp pain. I know this is waxing, my mom has done it before, i just never realized how much it hurt, so all i could do was laugh at my own pain. They do this for a couple of minutes until im completely ridden from hair. They exit the room and leave me here naked. I wait again expecting Alodia to be the next person to enter the door, and im correct when she enters the room with my costume. My hair is still dripping so she throws me a towel. I quickly dry my hair and she helps me put on the costume.

"Does Cato look like this too?" I ask curious for the first time about the other tribute from my district.

"Yes. He does, now stop moving so much so i can start your hair." she says with pins in her mouth.

She pins my hair up in a tight braid that wraps around the back of my head leaving no hair hanging.

"Now for the final piece." She says putting a gold helmet on my head. She pulls me over to a mirror and I give a sort of sadistic smile. She open the door and i follow her out to the rest of the tributes. Hes already next to our chariot waiting as stylist swamp him making last-minute touch ups. I look around and see the rest of tributes are doing the same thing. I walk up to Cato and sort of stop next to him. He looks down at me and opens his mouth.

"Look it's that district 12 girl." He says not acknowledging how i look. I turn around.

"You look nice too." I say under my breath. I look to where Cato was pointing and instantly regret looking. The girl from 12 is dressed beautifully in all black everything with her hair neatly pinned up. The boy is dressed identically to her. She catches my eye and stares back at me. I hear Cato snicker behind me, but I just simply grin and wink at her. I turn around back at Cato and turn my expression back to blank.

"So much for coal miners." He says still snickering. I don't acknowledge his comment and get onto the chariot as the rest of the tributes are starting to do. Cato gets on the chariot too, and the chariot in front of us starts to slowly move forward. We move through a tunnel and are entered into an arena. Cato grabs my hand and uses his other hand to wave to the crowd, I mirror his motion and wave until our chariot comes to a stop. We wait a little longer until the crowd becomes quite. I look up at the giant screen to find out with happen and see the 12 girl and boy are on fire. They hold theyre hand up together and the crowd cheers loudly enough to deafen me.

"The use of coal for fire, Clever." I say to my self. Cato's grip on my hand become a crushing sensations and i pull my hand away from him. The 12'th chariot comes to a stop and i look over at them then look back up to where president Snow is standing. He begins his speech and I stand wondering how Fire girl isn't burning.

"And Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow finishes. The crowd claps again and the chariots take off again pulling us into the tribute building. We ride on a elevator leading to our floor. I'm shown to my room, theres a more comfortable attire on the bed so i quickly take off my costume and throw it on. I walk out side to see everyone eating. Cato isn't here yet so i seat myself and wait for him. He enters the room and i begin eating. He sits next to me with out mentor across from us.

"So the career pack this year will be strong. Which might be problem for the both of you." Enobaria says to me.

"Ok. So as the games get farther on, lets slowly packed to try a kill one off so in the end it will be you and I." I say to Cato already planning how I will beat him.

"Fine by me." Cato say between mouth full. I finish eating and get up.

"I'm tired, im going to bed early. wake me up 2 hours before we have to get to training." I say walking to my room. I enter my room and study it for the first time. Across from my door is a bed, next to the bed is a night stand and a big glass window. On the night stand is a remote. Left of the door is another which im guessing leads to a bathroom. I cross my room and pick up the remote. I press the power button. I look at the window and it flashes black. A screen on a window? First time i ever seen it. I start pressing numbers and the screen changes, ponds and oceans from 4, fields of crops from 9, Cows and goats from 10, Then big Machines and military bases of 2. I scrunch my face at this last picture, I never realized how 2 looked from the outside world. I flip to other districts like 1 and 11, till my curiosity beats me and I press 12. The image shown is a giant forest. What about all the coal mines? Is this truly what 12 looks like? I turn the screen off and the bright flashing lights of the capital flood through my window. I flip to face away from all of the light and close my eyes hoping to get some sleep.

/

Katniss's P.o.v.

"Time to wake up sweet heart." Haymitch yells through the door. I groan not wanting to get up from this oh so comfortable bed.

"Its training time." He tries again. I groan louder and roll off my bed landing soundly on the floor. I walk into the bathroom to find there are cloths for me to wear. I quickly strip and put my hair in a braid not wanting to miss breakfast. I rush out and sit down quickly stuffing my face with food before Haymitch motions me to the elevator. He enters it and I follow. I see Peeta in the elevator and i quietly stand next to him not making eye contact. Haymitch clears his throat.

"You have today, and half of tomorrow before you get your final game score from the game makers. While you are in training try to keep your strengths hidden so that means Peeta no strength and Katniss no Bow & Arrows. Even if you feel taunted into it, it will be better for you if you can keep you strengths a secret until the arena." Haymitch explains on the elevator ride down. The door opens and every other tribute is waiting.

"Good luck." he says as we walk out and the elevator closes. The instructor motions us to join the rest of the crowd.

"Nice of you to join us, now we may begin. Today and half of tomorrow will be the only days you have to practice and hone your skills for the games. What you learn and practice in here might make and break what you know in the arena. Every year the arena is different so you might want to play safe and learn almost anything you can. Game Makers are with us currently and will be watching you all intently. At noon tomorrow Game Makers will begin your final score deduction, and that will make or break how the outside world will see you. That is all for now." She lets us wonder around the room to the various things.I make my way over to the traps area and begin building one.

The Careers are quick to show off their skills. I watch intently as the Tribute boy from 2 named Cato grabs a broad sword and slices dummies. My eyes flicker to the Tribute 1 girl, Glimmer, as she uses the bow & arrow and hits almost every shot missing only a few times. I watch her intently until i hear a soft buzz and a bunch of flat wall dummies move up from the ground. The District 2 girl, Clove, is smiling to herself with a knife in her hand. A louder buzzer goes of and a dummy lights up, She grips the knife handle and throws the knife hitting it where someones heart would be with deadly accuracy. More dummies light up and she's quick to grab more throwing knifes and hit all of the training dummies. I continue to watch her when I hear someone clear their throat. Peeta.

"Wanna show my how that works." He asks a bit awkwardly. I look back over to Clove who is now watching me, She winks at me and i quickly snap my head back to Peeta.

"Yeah, sure. I can show you how to build one too." I say softly and he smiles and squats next to me. I grab a stick and place in the middle of the trap quickly retracting my hand away. The trap snagged around the stick and lifted it up to the top of the make shift tree. I quickly show Peeta how to make one and after a few trail and errors he gets it. As he continues to try again I find my self watching Clove again as she's in a training course, using knives and throwing knife to 'Kill' dummies and finish the course. I hear Peeta cough awkwardly again and i look up at him a bit annoyed.

"Uhm... I'm going to go work on my climbing." He says pointing to the net. I stand up and nod at him. He walks over and begins climbing. I look over to the archery station when I hear a loud thud. I look back over to Peeta and see he's lying on his back. I look around to see who's watching and see the careers are laughing at him. I quickly stride over to Peeta and kneel beside him.

"You see that big weight, Pick it up and throw it at something." I say nodding over to the heavy weights.

"Why? Haymitch said not to show our strengths." He says confused. I look over to the bow then to the weights finally landing back to him. I nod up at the careers and he looks over at them.

"Because they're all looking at you like your just some easy to kill play monkey." I say to him. Peeta looks at me then back at the careers. He gets up and walks over to the weight. He picks up the biggest one and throws it over his head hitting a rack of spears next to the careers. They all stop laughing and turn away. I start grinning to myself. I stand up and walk over to Peeta patting him on the back I look back at the archery station wanting to shoot some arrows.

"No katniss, i think its bad enough they know im strong. If they know you can shoot they're gunna try to keep the bow and arrows away." Peeta whispers in my ear. I Start walking away from him when he grabs my arm. I flip around looking him in the eye.

"Peeta, I know not to shoot, doesn't mean I don't think about it. I was going to work on what plants I know." I say whispering loudly. I look around to see if anyone has been watching us. When my eyes wander the room I see Clove watching us.

"She's always watching us." I whisper to Peeta. He looks up to look around but I stop him.

"Don't look for her or she'll know we're talking about her." I whisper faster before he can turn his head.

"Who." He says out loud. I almost slap my hand over his mouth before I realize it might cause a scene.

"Clove." I hiss in his ear. I look back to over where she was standing and she's still watching. I look back at Peeta and he's shaking his head.

"What would she want with us?" He asks. I'm about to answer him but the someone on an overhead is telling us that training for today is over and that we need to get back to our floors with the mentors. All the tributes gather by the elevators. There are 2, 1 going to the floors 7 to 12 and the first one, im guessing 1 through 6. The 1 through 6 tributes are on their elevator. My eyes wander over all the tributes and then fall on Clove again. She gives a soft smile, not something id expect from a career tribute. But it's that soft smile that stays in my head the rest of the night.

/

Clove's P.o.v

I'm up, in and out the shower an hour before Enobaria calls me to wake up. I walk out to the main room of the floor and sit in a chair across from my mentor.

"Wheres Cato?" I ask finally starting to warm up to my fellow tribute.

"Before we go down, Brutus and I thought it would be best if we talked strategy if you and Cato were the last alive in the games." She says calmly. My voice drops low.

"Kill Cato? I've thought about it before. I've also thought about killing the other tribute before too." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"Thinking like a victor? Huh well I just want you to work on a skill by yourself that only you know about so you will have an advantage over Cato, if you two are last alive in the arena. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She says. Just then Brutus yells.

"Clove let's go! You only have 6 hours left to train." I shoot up from my chair and nod at Enobaria. I walk into the elevator on the other side of Brutus. We're the first ones to arrive to the training grounds. I look over to cato who's already grabbing a sword and stabbing manikin. I quickly tie my hair up and begin stretching. I quickly walk over to the track and begin my run. By the time I finish, other tributes begin entering the room. The last person to enter is Fire Girl. She gives me a strange look, shakes her head then walks to other side of the room. I begin my knife excise when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I quickly spin around with a knife in my hand pointing it at whoever tapped me head. Cato puts his hands up as if surrendering. I put the knife back into the knife pouch.

"Have you seen my knife?" He says.

"The only knives I've seen are mine, which are in my pouch." I say turning back to the walls of manikin. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to look at him. I huff in irrantance.

"No Cato, I have not seen your knife. The last person I saw near your knife was the District 7 boy." I say annoyed. He looks around and paces to the district 7 boy.

"Wheres my knife?" He shouts. The district 7 boy jumps in surprise. Everybody stops what they are doing to watch whats happening.

"Huh?" The boy says.

"I put my knife right there and suddenly its gone." He says voice beginning to raise higher.

"I Dont..." Is all he says before he gets cut off.

"TELL ME WHERE MY KNIFE IS." Cato Shouts. Guards begin to enter the room and start pulling Cato away from the District 7.

"YOURE GOING TO BE THE FRIST PERSON I KILL." Cato finishes before he's pulled back over near me. I look around and I see Fire girl trying to contain a laugh as she keeps glancing up. I look up and see hands and a blade. I glance back at the room realizing that the person up there is the district 11 girl holding cato's knife. I laugh to myself realizing how ignorant Cato can be.

"Whats so funny." He snarls.

"Just thinking of ways to slowly kill that district 7 boy so it satisfy you." I say in a sadistic way.

"I like that, but he's my kill." He states glaring daggers at the boy.

"Alright everybody. Training is over. We will now begin the final grading of everyone." One of the trainers shout. We are guided to a hallway with benches in it and a big metal gate.

"Inside is whatever you want to use to impress the gamemakers and show them anything else you can do that you didn't show anyone. These metal gates will only open and close on command of the gamemakers. There is a button on the wall you can press to open the gate only in the case of emergency. Last but not Ladies first and may the odds be ever in your favor." The trainer finished then leaves. The gate opens and Glimmer enters. 10 minutes later Glimmer exits and Marvel enters. I wait another 10 minutes and Marvel exits with a cocky grin on his face. The gates open again and I slowly enter. I walk inside and see a knife station set up. I stand before the Gamemakers and give them my most sadistic smile.

"Clove, 16, Career, District 2." I state. The Gamemakers look at each other and one turns on a mic and say,

"You may begin." I walk over to the knifes and place tha pouch around my waist, I then place a blind fold on and I hear snickers come from the gamemakers. I grin to myself and hear the buzzer. I hear the manikin come out of the ground then a thud from my knife hitting I continue until i hear a buzz. I take off the blind fold and grab 6 knives and simulations 6 manikin's come through the floor. In one swift move I throw all of my knives hitting each one in the head. A final buzzer rings and i step away from the manikin. The gamemakers don't say anything expect open the gate and allow me to leave. I exit with a cockier grin the marvels, nod at cato, then wink at Fire girl. I then enter the elevator and head to my floor. When I enter the 2 floor Enobaria and Alodia are sitting on the sofa talking about past games. Alodia looks at me and i cock and eyebrow.

"Shower, Then eat so I can start on your costume for the final ceremony with Ceasar Flickerman." Alodia says then continues her conversation. I walk to my room and head for the bathroom. I let the shower run for a bit, then strip and enter the shower. I stand in the shower for a good 10 minutes then begin to wash my body. I turn off the shower and get dressed. I leave my room and Cato is at the table eating already, I sit next to him and make my plate and eat. Enobaria turn on the T.v. and they begin to announce the score. They start off with Marvel, then Glimmer who both receives 9s. Then Cato and I who both receive 10s. Cato begins to gloat how we got higher scores than Marvel and Glimmer. He picks up the remote and tries to turn the tv off.

"Wait, i want to watch the rest. See what competition we have." I say waiting to see Fire Girls score. He snickers and tosses me the remote.

"Shes right, but you shouldnt just watch the ones with the highest scores, but also the ones with the lowest scores." Says Enobaria.

"Why? they'll just lose in the arena." Cato says. I shake my head.

"Someone won because everybody doubted he could win, he kept his strengths a secret even from the gamemakers then killed all his opponents in the arena." I say remember the it happening it the 67th hunger games.

"Whatever." Cato says in an annoyed voice. The range varies with each tribute and I don't pay attention till the district 12 boy pictures shows with a 8 bellow it. I wait as I see her familiar face appear and bellow it a 11. I hear gasps from everyone in are room and look over to Cato whose mouth is open. He stood up and shouts.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE SCORE BETTER THAN I DID." He says the storms to his room. I shake my head and sit on the sofa until Alodia calls me.

"There is a dress and shoes on your bed put them on then ill do your make up and hair." She says. I enter my room and find a simple orange dress and orange heels on the bed. I quickly put on the dress leaving it unzipped and grab the heels. I walk to Alodia and turn around so she can zip my dress for me.

"Why is everything so orange." I say scowling starting to hate the color.

"Not orange, its peach. And you look good in it." She says and sits me down in a chair. I wait for 20 minute before she finishes. She helps me put on the heels and then helps me walk in them.

"Theyre not that tall to it should be easy to walk on stage." She says ushering me into the elevator. Were leaded to a hall way and lined up against the wall. I look to the front of the line a see Marvel. I glance behind me and notice fire girl at the end in a beautifully elegant red dress the glows a light orange at the bottom. I look back up to her face which is covered in simple makeup with a slight blush. I notice her looking at me and looking down at my dress. Her eyes wander back to my eyes and I give her a light smile and turn around.

I look back forward and notice that Marvel is gone, I look at the tv screen and see him shaking hand with Ceaser. I don't really pay attention to what they say or whats happening till im motioned by a guard to enter on stage. I look around and give everybody a small shy smile. Everybody is clapping and screaming. I wave then take Ceasers hand.

"Welcome Clove." He says still smiling.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here." I say. He points to the chair and motions for me to sit. He quiets the crowd then becomes serious.

"So clove, As you probably know I talked to Cato about this, but how do you feel, or what were you thinking when Katniss Everdeen got a higher score than you." He says. I cross my legs and sit forward.

"Fire Girl? I knew there was something about her that didn't sit right with me. Then she got that 11 and i knew that this year i might actually have fun watching and participating in the games." I say smiling. He nods the opens his mouth.

"Okay, well moving away from the games, how about home?" He says.

"What about home?" I ask innocently.

"Well with your pretty face and all there must be some lucky guy waiting for you." He says, I let myself blush, then shake my head.

"There is no guy." He gives me a look then turns to the crowd.

"Come on, there has to be one guy." He says still pursuing the question

"No ceaser, I don't think you get it, There is no guy." I say emphasising the guy. He widens his eyes then makes an o shape with his out.

"So are there any lovely ladies at home?" He says intrigued. I grin that he finally understands.

"Sadly no. I have my eyes on someone unique but i don't want to get attached in case I... you know?" I say trailing off looking down to the ground. The crowd awww and ceaser stands up and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Well maybe you can win and tell her how you feel about her, may the odds be ever in your favor clove." He says quietly. I give a sad smile and wave while I walk out. I walk pass the line and slow down when I reach fire girl. I give her a light sad smile.

"Good Luck Fire Girl." I say then walk away.

**AN: So my computer died earlier when i was trying to update so everything go deleted except this because I saved it before it died. I will start working on part 2 for this sometime soon. I'm just really busy and will be for a while so my update timing will be completely random. Hope you guys like it Later :)**


End file.
